Runaway Stryfe
by Bloom of Tears
Summary: HI! This is my new name. Old one being Blossom Saotome. iammorbidlol, please read story! I only ask for five nice reviews. Thanks! ^-^


This is my new name, Bloom of Sensitivity767. If the spelling is wrong, then can you please tell me the right spelling? Iammorbidlol, I used to be Blossom Saotome, but I changed my name because of some weird person who hates my work. I deleted all my stories except for two. Anyway, this is my new story. First chapter, and I won't put anything else up unless I get five good reviews.  
  
;-);-)~~no own trigun or escaflowne. I own Arianna. Thanke;-);- )~~  
  
Runaway Stryfe  
  
I looked up at Meryl, my mother, and Milly, my aunt, confused. "You want me to do what?" I asked them, unbelieving. "We want you to come with us to December. We have some business with the person who runs the orphanage there. Please Ari, please???" Aunt Milly, eyes pleading. "But Aunt Milly, I can't. I've got so much work. I'll never catch up." I said, trying to think of every excuse not to go. "Arianna Stryfe. You're telling me, your own mother, you don't want to see your father and uncles?" Mom asked me, eyes and voice hard. I flinched and gave in. "Fine. But I'm going against my will. I've never wanted to see either of them. Got it?" I asked them, ice dripping from my voice. They nodded, words lost. I grumbled and packed.  
  
A few minutes later we were on our way. I was still grumbling, my mother sending me nasty glances at me from her ancient Thomas, and Aunt Milly was oblivious to everything. I was in a very bad mood because I had to leave, but thankfully I hid it well.  
  
Hours later, we finally arrived at the strange orphanage. I'd never been there, and was very confused. Milly jumped off her Thomas and ran over to a tall dark man. Mom didn't exactly do that, but got off her Thomas and ran over to a tall man with blonde hair and aqua eyes. All four people came over to me as if they were waiting for something. I put on my best-and favorite- 'go away, I'm pissed' look. Mom and Aunt Milly backed off, but the two men stayed. "Who are you?" I asked them, anger and boredom in my voice clearly visible. The dark one flinched, but the other one put on a silly grin that almost made me slap him. Mother rushed up and said, "This is your uncle, Nicolas D. Wolfwood, and your father, Vash the Stampede."  
  
Now I wanted to slap my mother. "How the hell did I get stuck on this planet?" I said aloud, but my question was ignored." Aunt Milly, also coming up, asked, "Where's your brother, Mr. Vash?"  
  
"Inside, wondering why he's stuck with us and the little kids. Plotting his escape. What else?" my father said, looking inside, "Hey Knives! Come and meet your niece!" Someone came out, scowl like mine on his face. "And why should I listen to you? I have no intention to see a stupid spider." The person said, coming up next to Vash. "You think I want to be here? I'm here against my will. And who are you calling spider, you freak?" I asked him. "You have got to-" I started to say, but Mom cut me off. "He is Knives Millions. Vash's twin. Therefore he's your uncle too." She said. "Great. You know, Van was going to come with Alan tonight, but no, I had to come here and be bored out of my mind. How was your day? As good as mine?" I asked a little kid walking past. He looked at me and ran away. 'Figures.' I thought as I dismounted. Mom shot me a look that could-and would-kill anyone else, but not me. I see that look everyday, so I'm used to it. "Nice try, mom. Have you forgotten I see that look everyday? Need I remind you that I'm missing Escaflowne for this? I shouldn't need to. The dragon is much more important than this."  
  
"Oh, so a robot is more important than family?" "First of all, it's a guimelith. (A/N: correct that spelling if you want to too.) And second of all, in my mind, YES! I've asked you many times if I could move to Gaia, but you keep saying no." "I don't want you on another planet!" "God mom, don't get your panties in a knot. I know dad can do that with his teeth, but." I trailed off as five hands flew towards my face. I ducked them with ease, then punched them all in vulnerable spots. "I never knew I had that effect on you." I finished as I remounted my Thomas. I started to ride off, but my father-damn him-recovered from the punch and ran after me and pulled my Thomas back. "Where do you think you're going, Missy?" he asked me as he ran back, me in tow. "I think I'm going back home and go to Gaia with Van and Alan. I like that idea better than this one." I said to him, so angry they could trace me when they landed. They're good at that, because Alan would send out his owl looking for me. I could also sense when they landed-in a couple seconds...now-, which made my spirits lift unintentionally.  
  
They like me a lot, and would bring me back in a heartbeat. They've said so many times. Aunt Milly and Mom don't know that, but Aunt Milly-damn her too-knows that Van kissed me last week when he visited with Alan. Luckily for me, she knows what it feels like to be in love, and promised not to tell, or she would suffer consequences. But I'm stuck here, with no contact to home, in May. "Hello? Come back to Gunsmoke. We're ready to kill you now." Uncle Nicolas said to me, waving his hand in front of my face. I was now in a small room inside, with everyone else with me. I had no clue how I got there. "Thank you for that wonderful reminder. I needed to be saved from the memories of last week." I told him, sarcasm mixed with ice in my voice. I then looked for an escape with my mind, found it, and high tailed it out of there so fast, I don't think they knew I was gone. But then I almost tripped over a small cat-girl. "Merle? What are you doing here? Can you move so I can escape please?" I asked her, looking back to make sure no one was following me. "Hi Ari! Lord Van is looking for you back in May! Lord Alan and I came here once we saw the note your mother left visitors. Lord Alan is outside and sent me in here to look for you because I'm quieter and more ag-Hey! Where are you going?!?" Merle asked at my retreating back. "I'm going to Alan! Come on Merle! You're my heroine!" "Really? Yess!" Merle called, following me. "Merle? Can you be a little quieter so I can escape without being chased by the two fastest men on Gunsmoke please?" "Ok." She said as we ran down the hall, only to hear footsteps following ours, and gaining. "Merle? If you know what's good for you, you'd go ahead and tell Alan I'm here, lead him to me, then go get Van. Ok? I'll deal with the followers." I told her in a no-nonsense voice. Merle nodded, and ran off. I turned around to face consequences, and found five gun barrels pointed at my head. (Actually four gun barrels and one stun gun.)  
  
'Please Alan, come quickly. I can't get out of this mess without you.' I thought as I searched for my voice. Vash found his before I found mine. "You'll stay where you are, missy." He said, already making my blood boil. I hate being called missy! "As your father, I demand to know what you're doing, and where your going." Also said in a voice harder than three- year-old Peeps. (Those are gross. I've tried them. Ugh!) I snorted and said, "I'm leaving. And why do you care?" "I am your father. I have the right to know." "Fine. I'm going up your butt and around the corner." "Ouch. You've got a bite to your words." "And she means what she says. Believe me, I know. Can't you see the girl hates you lot?" a known and familiar voice said from behind me, "Thanks Merle. Go get Van and tell him we found her. He's already worried sick over our little gem here." And the cat-girl left.  
  
"Alan! I thought you'd never get here." I said, turning around, "I missed you. I was forced here to see family. Family of all things! I like your's and Van's families, but not mine." And as I said that, I sent a look of disgust to my "family" behind me.  
  
"Hello, little gem. Van has missed you a lot, and can't wait to see you.." Alan said, shooting me a wink that made me blush beet red. He had also seen Van kiss me last week, and Aunt Milly was standing right next to him. The horrors. She (Aunt Milly) saw my blush, and told my mom what happened, and unfortunately, the rest of the group heard her too. I looked at Alan, and he walked over and took all the guns away from my "family" and gave them to me, except for the stun gun, which he kept. "Thank you. Now I need to do some damage control on my mother. She looks so shocked. I-: I started to say before I was turned around again, this time by my Uncle Nicolas. "Hey, wait a sec. Why do you wanna to do damage control? Especially when you don't like 'em?" he asked me. "Because mom hates Van and Alan, and everyone else on the planet they came from. Also, your wonderful wife told her about last week when Van kissed. She was sworn to secrecy or face the consequences. Now she has to face the consequences." I said, turning all four guns at her head. I'm very talented, as you can see. "Hold it. Why do you want to kill Milly? She's family too, even if she's a spider. Why aren't you killing all of us?" Knives asked me, sincere. "Because I want Nicolas and Vash to suffer. If Milly dies, Meryl will probably kill herself. But then you'll be happy, so actually I don't give a damn. I don't want to kill all of you because it's too much blood and Hitomi would kill me. Now if you excuse me, I'm going outside, and wish you would follow me. Blood disappears quicker in sand than in tile floor." I told them, heading for the door.  
  
As I turned the handle, the door banged into my face from the other side. "Christ! That kills! Who the hell did that? I want to kill them!! AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I yelled as Vash-out of his daze- came over to check my face. "Get away from me you freak!" I once again yelled, this time in his face. Alan came over and put his hand over my mouth, and looked at my nose, which unfortunately full force of the demon door. "You'll live. It just got a little bruised from the door. Hello Prince Van." Alan said, his hand still over my mouth. I tried to bite him, but it didn't work. Then I got an idea, and licked his hand, and felt him shiver. "Stop it you! That's not fair! I'll never let go of your mouth if you keep doing that!" he said, trying to keep from laughing. Van looked at us in confusion, because he didn't know it was me. Merle came in a couple minutes later, when I was still licking his hand, and Alan couldn't even talk anymore, from lack of breath.  
  
He finally let go when I nipped the finger closest to my mouth, which happened to be his pinkie. He moaned and let go. Then he promptly collapsed onto the floor. "Thank you. You could've done anything else to shut me up, but you chose the torture method. Well, your torture, my pleasure. You never should've told me your weak spots." I told him, looking at the lump on the floor, then I turned around. Only to be tackled by Van. "What the hell where you doing to Alan, you wench? How much torture can you dish out on me? I am-" he said, but I interrupted him. "Van Fanel, Prince of Fanelia (A/N:Once again, correct spelling if wrong). I know. Jeez Van. I didn't change that much after last week. Merle, can you get him off me? He's heavy." I asked the tabby cat-girl. "But I'm kidding! Kidding!" I added before he could kill me. "I'm sorry Ari. I didn't know it was you. I just panicked. Can you forgive me?" Van asked 'lil ol' me. "But of course. I just need to get out of here. I'm trying to kill my family, if you don't mind." "Kill your family? Why?" "Because they're holding me against my will...and they hate you." I said, sniffling, knowing that was his weak point. "They want you to stop coming here! All of you. So they brought me here in hopes you wouldn't find me. But, as you can see, they didn't succeed." Van just looked at me in amazement. "How much do they know?" he asked me. "Unfortunately, Aunt Milly goes against her word. So, in a word, everything. And I mean everything. Don't you think that's just dandy?" I told him, trying to keep my voice even and in control. "Just. So, who are the other people here? Don't they know I'm King?"  
  
"Nope. That person over there is-unfortunately-my father." I told him, point to Vash and each one in turn. "That person next to him is my soon-to-be-dead Uncle Nicolas, husband to Aunt Milly. And the other soon-to- be-dead person, besides my father and mother, is his brother, who is my Uncle Knives. Now, since you have such good personality sense, and not very good at looks, who do I look most like? Be honest."  
  
"I have to? Oh well. I'd say you look like that Knives person, but you have your mother's eyes. Personality wise, I don't know, 'cause I don't know these people. Go away Meryl." Van said to my mother, who was standing in front of him, glaring. "Mother! What are you doing?" I asked her, panic in my voice when I saw her ever-present Derringer, which she somehow got out of my hand.  
  
"I'm getting rid of this man who kissed you. He's evil, and you should know that. He's from another planet, and not to be trusted. Even if he's King. For all you know, he could be sleeping with another girl on the planet they call Gaia." Meryl Stryfe said, I swear, I have no clue how she's my mother. "Mom, there's no way he'd sleep with Hitomi. She's a very athletic girl, and has visions that help him. That's about it. He has no attraction to her what-so-ever. That I know of, but he would tell me if he liked her, and even if he did, he wouldn't of kissed me then. Think about it."  
  
".." (A/N: I think you're confused now, but maybe not. FYI, I've only seen the first four episodes of "Vision of Escaflowne", so if I get anything wrong, such as Van not liking Hitomi, it's because of that. I already know that Merle ahs a crush on Van, but that's obvious.)  
  
"Mom, I mean it. I don't want to live here. Don't you know I'm miserable here? I hate this planet. All you ever do is drink and get drunk. You try to type, but nothing comes to mind. Your imagination is all tapped out by just writing your memoirs of when you were chasing Dad. I've read them, and I think they're good and all, but that's your life. You trying to make my life like what yours was back then. I don't want that. I don't have a best friend like Aunt Milly. There is no other priest/Gun-Ho-Gun like Uncle Nicolas. There is no other scardy gunman like daddy. There is no one else like the Gun-Ho-Guns, no other like Uncle Knives. They're al themselves. I can't be you, mom. No matter how hard you try to make it that way, I'll never be you. Rem is dead, and so are all the Gun-Ho-Guns, except for one, but he's happily married and has no interest in making a new group like that. No other person like Legato. No other person has that power he had. I'm not trying to make you hate me by not taking the path you took. I want to go to a different planter, and you can't do anything to stop me."  
  
All of them looked at me like I was crazy. Even Merle, Van, and Alan, who got off the floor. 'I'm sorry for the parts that I lied about.' I thought to myself. Mom looked at me, and I held her gaze. After a few moments of silence, I turned around and left the orphanage. I hadn't unpacked my Thomas, so I mounted him, and rode toward the boonies. If I was ever going to get away from this planet, I was going to have to visit an old friend nobody knows about but me. His name was.......Legato.  
  
What'd you think? Tell me in five nice reviews, or I won't out up another chapter. I deleted all my other stories for that reason. I didn't get that great reviews, and I wanted to start over after one review in particular. This person thought I sounded like a cheerleader, and I'm not. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid like others. It's not fair to judge others by their stories. Remember, five nice reviews please! ^-^ 


End file.
